Duelo eléctrico
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: La torre celestial. Una batalla. Dos niños que son inmunes a la electricidad. ¿Qué pasaría si se encuentran en una pelea?


_Ninguna de las series me pertenecen_

* * *

 **Duelo eléctrico**

La torre celestial. Un lugar donde fácilmente se podía ganar dinero si eras lo suficientemente fuerte. Miles de candidatos venían a por el premio, pero pocos lograban llegar a la cima, y aún más difícil convertirse en amos de piso.

Es por eso que esos dos niños se encontraban en ese lugar.

— Ya ves, va a ser muy emocionante... ¿nos encontraremos de nuevo a Zushi?

— No lo sé Gon. Pero estoy seguro que habrá oponentes fuertes de nuevo —declaró con una sonrisa.

* * *

— Supongo que es mi turno primero —dijo el chico albino, mientras observaba detenidamente el trozo de plástico inscrito el número 27 con rotulador negro.

El otro le animó dándole un pulgar arriba y sonriendo desde su asiento. Tenía total confianza en su compañero.

Se dispuso a dar varios pasos hasta llegar al cuadrilátero. La gente vitoreaba y algunos susurraban.

—¿Ese no era el chico que le había ganado a Riehlvelt?

—Creo que sí... ¡esto se pondrá muy emocionante!

Su oponente aún no había llegado. La mayoría de ellos siempre se presentaban en tiempo y forma, por lo cual era algo extraño. Igual no es que creyera que éstos fueran fuertes... era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que sabía que los mejores estaban en los pisos superiores. Pero le había prometido a su mejor amigo que llegarían al piso doscientos. Y además... quería comprar chocolates.

Después de tres minutos de espera, alguien venía. Una vaca... no, definitivamente un niño.

Corría rápidamente, tropezándose con los escalones del cuadrilátero.

"¿Es en serio? ¿Un niño de cinco años con traje de vaca va a pelear conmigo? Es decir, sí, no me importa que sea de esa edad. ¿Pero tiene que ser así de torpe?" pensó el albino, fulminando la figura de la vaca aún tirada en el piso.

El árbitro miraba asimismo a la vaca, y luego sus ojos pasaron al chico de catorce años.

—¿Esto... es knock out? —dijo el hombre sorprendido, más una pregunta que afirmación.

—¡No diga tonterías! —exclamó una voz, proveniente de una persona que se encontraba entre la tribuna—. ¡La vaca estúpida todavía puede levantarse!

Luego de esa declaración se oyó un silencio absoluto. Nadie hablaba, ni siquiera el que vendía hot dogs que siempre gritaba en el oído hasta que te cansabas y le pagabas a regañadientes. El silencio parecía interminable. Hasta que se oyó una pequeña vocecita.

—Tengo... que calmarme... tengo... —la cara del niño tenía unos pequeños rasguños en sus mejillas. Al menos no se había roto la nariz.

De repente sacó una bazooka de su cabeza. Más bien, de su abundante pelo. Parecía una jungla en miniatura más que cabello.

—¿Eso no está prohibido? —preguntó la comentarista, sorprendida. El árbitro negó con la cabeza, alegando que las armas estaban permitidas.

El antes mencionado saltó y se metió en la bazooka violeta. Un humo rosado se extendió por todo el estadio.

Después de unos segundos, el humo se dispersó, revelando un adolescente de traje de vaca con el ojo derecho cerrado.

—Yare yare, ¿otra vez mi tonto yo se metió en problemas?

Killua se sorprendió. ¿Era un truco de magia? Estaba utilizando nen... no, no era posible.

Se escuchó la misma voz del principio.

—¡Más te vale que pases de piso!

—Yare yare. Qué problemático —mencionó acompañado de un suspiro de fastidio.

Casi inmediatamente agarró sus cuernos, gritando su ataque.

—¡Electrico cornutta! —dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia el albino.

El otro lo esquivó fácilmente, saltando por arriba del adolescente.

"¿Él también puede crear electricidad como yo? Veamos si..."

El albino volvió hacia el piso, mientras se quedaba quieto esperando el golpe.

"Mientras que me pegue con electricidad, yo puedo recargarme... y ..." su vista se encegueció al recibir el impacto "¡Esto!"

Él se movió rápidamente gracias al impulso eléctrico, mientras localizaba parte posterior del cuello del adolescente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el humo rosa que ya se estaba empezado a acostumbrar lo envolvió, dificultando su visión. Al disiparse, el niño de antes con traje de vaca de devolvía la mirada.

—Gyahaha, ¡Lambo-sama es invencible! —exclamaba el niño, mientras lanzaba una risa desafinada.

Killua se quedó quieto debido a la sorpresa. ¿Cambia de forma? ¿Metamorfosis?

No obstante, después de esos milisegundos de debilidad, se recompuso, dándole nuevamente el golpe para noquearlo. A diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez el niño se desplomó en el suelo.

—1... 2 ... 3... ¡Killua gana!

—Esto fue demasiado fácil —declaró mientras colocaba ambos brazos en su nuca.

Se dispuso a reunirse con su amigo, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, mocoso? —exclamó una voz en la tribuna. Parecía la misma que cuando había empezado la "pelea", si podía decirse así —. ¡Seguramente hiciste trampa!

—¿Ha? ¿Trampa? —dijo molesto el chico—. No me hagas reír. El niño era débil, por lo tanto perdió.

"Ciertamente, era débil. Pero he de reconocer que su poder me sorprendió. Me gustaría saber qué diablos era esa bazooka..."

—Maa, maa, no es necesario pelear. Lambo perdió, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ganarle después.

Por la voz, parecían dos adolescentes. Killua los buscó con la vista. Estaban en la primera fila. Seguramente habían pagado una suma bastante grande para estar en ese lugar.

—¡No me intentes calmar, friki del béisbol! La culpa la tiene él —fulminó con el ceño fruncido al mocoso.

—Cálmate de una vez, viejo. Todas las personas te están escuchando —dijo Killua desinteresadamente.

—Serás- —comenzó el peligris, pero una voz se le adelantó.

—S-sí, ahora nos íbamos a ir, ¿n-no Gokudera-kun?

—¡D-décimo! Pero él-

—La vaca estúpida está bien, huracán bomba Hayato. Sólo está inconsciente —declaró un bebé en traje de hitman.

—N-no me estaba preocupando por esa vaca! Sólo el...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Killua Zoldyck se había ido.

—¿Fue buena la pelea? —le preguntó su compañero sentado en las gradas.

—No, pero... —se escuchó una pausa

—Killua, cuando estás de esa manera es que encontraste algo interesante, ¿no es así?

—Sí... ese bebé y ... la bazooka...

—¿Bazooka? —ladeó su cabeza a la derecha en interrogación.

—Sí. No sé qué es eso, pero de alguna manera logró que todo su cuerpo se transformara. O la otra posibilidad es que viajara en el tiempo... concretamente al futuro. Pero eso no puede ser real, ¿no?

* * *

 **Bueno, mi primero crossover hecho. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
